Someone Like You
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: "Fique comigo. Posso te fazer feliz."


**Someone Like You**

Hermione entra no _pub _e olha para os lados, procurando-o. Abaixa o capuz, devido à chuva leve que caia do lado de fora, e segue para uma mesa. Uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça diz que ela não deve estar ali, mas Hermione ignora.

Ela senta-se numa mesa aos fundos e põe as mãos em seu tampo de madeira. O anel em seu dedo cintila e Hermione o toca, franzindo a testa ligeiramente. Não, pensa. Não iria pensar nisso agora.

Um homem ranzinza vem atendê-la, e ela pede o de sempre – um copo de água com gás. Não sabia por que ele escolhera um lugar tão _trouxa _para encontrá-la.

Quando seu copo chega, ela o segura, dando um leve gole.

- Se soubesse que não iria esperar, teria chego mais cedo.

Sua voz causa um sobressalto em Hermione. Ela abaixa o copo e ergue os olhos.

- Draco.

- Hermione.

Ele não sorri, mas sua expressão é maliciosa. Ela lhe indica a cadeira a sua frente e ele se senta. Seus cabelos platinados estão mais cumpridos do que da última vez, caindo sobre os olhos cinza como chuva. Ainda está bonito, ela pensa.

- Queria me ver? – Hermione pergunta.

- Soube que está noiva – ele diz. Sempre indo direto ao ponto.

Os olhos de ambos descem até sua mão direita, onde a aliança brilha na luz amarelada do _pub._

- Estou – ela confirma.

Draco apoia a cadeira nas pernas traseiras, cruza os braços e a admira.

- Ele não te merece.

Hermione ergue uma sobrancelha, completamente fria.

- Não é da sua conta.

Os lábios dele se entortam num sorriso cínico, mas seus olhos estão surpresos.

- Mandona – comenta. – Gosto de mandonas.

Ela revira os olhos.

- Nós não existimos mais, Malfoy – ela diz. – Já acabou, supere.

Hermione se levanta e tenta ir embora, mas a mão de Draco se fecha em volta de seu pulso e a empurra novamente para a cadeira. Agora, ele está irritado.

- Você sabe o que é melhor para você – ele fala. – Por que está escolhendo a pessoa errada?

Ela cruza os braços, chateada.

- Você já escolheu outra, por que eu não posso?

- Astória? – Draco balança a cabeça, negativo. – Não deu certo.

Hermione desvia os olhos, aliviada. Ele segura sua mão entre as suas e a força encará-lo.

- Fique comigo. – pede. – Deixe o Weasley, posso te fazer feliz.

- Não é tão fácil assim – ela diz, pesarosa. Ela _queria _ficar com Draco.

- É, sim - ele retruca. – Podemos _fugir._

Ela balança a cabeça, as lágrimas invadindo os olhos, deixando sua visão turva. Draco entende.

- Você o ama – afirma, engolindo em seco.

Hermione não responde, não o encara. Sim, ela ama Ron. Mas sentia algo por Draco, algo forte. Ele acaricia sua mão.

- Você seria feliz comigo – ele diz. – Nós fugiríamos de tudo isso, não precisaríamos de ninguém nos dizendo como viver.

- Draco, eu...

Ele a interrompe. Sua mão toca sua bochecha e a puxa delicadamente até seus lábios. Hermione estremece e retribui o beijo. Eles se afastam, as respirações juntas, os olhos fechados.

Draco se senta novamente e a encara. As lágrimas em seus olhos se dissiparam, mas não completamente. Hermione morde o lábio inferior.

- Desculpe. Não podemos.

Ela se levanta e vai embora. Ele não tenta impedi-la, está surpreso, chocado. Não esperava por essa. Draco a observa sair do _pub _e fechar a porta atrás de si. Hermione não o olha quando vai embora, deixando-o ali.

Ele se levanta de sua cadeira e a segue. A chuva respinga em seu rosto, mas ele não liga. Olha para os lados e vê os cabelos encaracolados virarem em um beco. Draco aperta o passo, mas, quando vira, ela havia sumido com um estranho _crack. _Ele fecha os olhos, tentando evitar a dor que sentia por perdê-la tão facilmente.

xx

Draco observa as várias pessoas vestidas a rigor rirem e conversarem para todos os lados. Não há uma pessoa que não esteja sorrindo, a não ser o próprio. Seus olhos estão entediados e arrogantes, enquanto vagam pelo salão.

O lugar está excepcionalmente elegante, mas ele não liga. Olha irritado para os convidados ao seu lado, que riem extremamente alto. Ele já a havia visto de relance, e sabia que estava maravilhosamente linda. Estava _feliz._

Draco suspira. Ele achava que vê-la feliz o deixaria triste, mas não, ele estava feliz _por ela. _Claro que ele daria tudo para ser a pessoa que está lhe causando felicidade, mas não pode fazer nada.

Ele se levanta e segue pelo salão. Passa por algumas pessoas conhecidas, que não o notam e continua seu caminho. Quando a vê, ofega. _Está mais do que maravilhosa._

Ela conversa com algumas pessoas, sempre sorridente. O homem ao seu lado, que a segura pela cintura, não consegue tirar os olhos dela. Draco estremece. As pessoas se dispersam e os olhos de Hermione cravam nele, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Ela se vira para o marido e lhe sussurra algo. Ele assente, sorrindo, e a beija na bochecha, indo, em seguida, para a mesa de bebidas. Draco a encara e espera Hermione vir até ele.

- Achei que não viesse – ela sussurra.

- Mudei de ideia. – ele fala, surpreendendo-se com a calma em seu tom de voz. – Aliás, você está linda.

Hermione sorri, olhando para seu vestido branco.

- Obrigada. Você está... gracioso.

Draco desvia os olhos. Ela suspira.

- Por que veio? – pergunta, cruzando os braços. – Sei que não queria.

- Eu... – ele olha dentro de seus olhos. – Queria dizer adeus. Você sabe, de uma forma decente.

Hermione assente e toca sua mão.

- Desculpe por aquele dia. – pede, tentando sorrir. – Mas eu não mudaria de ideia, você sabe.

Ela o solta e vira de costas, pronta para deixá-lo pela última vez.

- Hermione – ele chama e ela se vira. – Você tem repulsa de mim?

Ele tenta encará-la, mas ela desvia os olhos, turvos de lágrimas. Hermione corre em sua direção e o abraça. Mesmo com todo o volume de seu vestido, ele retribui. Ela se afasta, cedo demais.

- Não, Draco. Não tenho repulsa de você.

Ele pisca, atordoado. Umedece os lábios e morde o inferior, confuso.

- Então, por que...?

- Por que não demos certo? – ela o interrompe, inclinando a cabeça e suspira. – Porque não sentíamos nada um pelo outro.

Draco tenta retrucar, mas ela continua:

- Você sabe disso. Era só... atração temporária.

Ele balança a cabeça.

- Se fosse temporária, eu estaria aqui hoje? – pergunta, tentando segurar sua mão, mas ela a afasta.

- Desculpe, Draco. – pede. – Não daria certo.

Hermione olha por cima do ombro. Ron está conversando com Harry e Ginny, segurando sua taça e a da esposa.

- Acho melhor você ir – ela fala. – Ron está voltando.

Ele assente e suspira.

- Me responde uma coisa?

Hermione ergue uma sobrancelha, mas balança a cabeça, em sinal positivo.

- Você está feliz com ele? – Draco pergunta.

- Estou – ela responde, sem hesitar. Ele sente um aperto no coração, mas sorri.

- Estou feliz por você. – ele diz.

Após piscar para ela, ele se vira e a deixa. Hermione quer chamá-lo novamente, mas sabe que assim é melhor para ambos. Com um aperto na garganta, o observa sair do salão, descer pelos jardins e aparatar, fora do perímetro da casa. Fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente. Uma mão pousa em sua cintura e a puxa para perto.

- Está tudo bem? – Ron pergunta.

Ela abre os olhos e se vira para o marido, sorrindo.

- Está. Tudo ótimo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, queridos leitores! Essa fanfic foi algo bem rápido e não-planejado, espero que tenha ficado bom. É para Ness Black Felton Malfoy, por ter de esperar um tempão para a próxima fic (: Espero que não tenha ficado uma droga dramática, podem comentar na review, ok? Lola xx**


End file.
